


По ту сторону Рейна (The other side of the Rhine)

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Spartacus 27 место на ЗФБ-2013 [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано до выхода последней серии, поэтому AU. Куда отправился Агрон, когда всё закончилось...</p>
            </blockquote>





	По ту сторону Рейна (The other side of the Rhine)

Название: По ту сторону Рейна  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: WTF Spartacus  
Размер: драббл (631 слово)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Агрон/Назир  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: ангст  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: deathfic  
Саммари: Написано до выхода последней серии, поэтому AU. Куда отправился Агрон, когда всё закончилось...  
Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
Написано для Winter Fandom Combat 2013

 

Солнце садилось за горизонт. Тихо кружил снег, снежинки задерживались на меховом воротнике Назира и таяли на его волосах. Кабан им сегодня не попался, зато повезло с птицей. В руках Агрона болтались четыре метко подстреленных тетерева, а Назир был обременён лишь луком — и шубой. Лишняя одежда всё ещё тяготила его.

Но после всего, что они пережили, привыкнуть можно было ко всему. Агрон до сих пор не верил, что они добрались до его родины и, что было ещё невероятнее, нашли разрушенную римлянами деревню отстроенной заново. Агрон смог обнять мать и отца, давно потерявших надежду увидеть сына ещё хоть раз. Встретить старых друзей. Назир понравился всем. Некоторые, конечно, воспринимали его как трофей, привезённый из дальних странствий, но им обоим-то было прекрасно известно, что это Назир завоевал сердце Агрона. Раз и навсегда.

Они отдали тетеревов женщинам и поспешили уединиться в своей комнате. Назир, как обычно, замёрз, и Агрон стремился побыстрее отогреть его. Тяжёлые звериные шкуры упали на пол, а за ними и всё остальное. Любовники угнездились поверх, не в силах добраться до кровати. Агрон склонился меж расставленных ног Назира, покрывая поцелуями и прикусывая ароматную смуглую кожу. Потом Назир толкался ему в рот, а затем благодарно принимал в своё тело — до тех пор, пока обоим не стало невыносимо жарко.

Их разбудил аромат с кухни. Пришла пора трапезы, и Агрон с Назиром стали нехотя разыскивать свою одежду в общей куче.

Когда все сели, Дуро оказался за столом напротив них. Агрон помнил, как брат издал последний вздох на его руках, но, должно быть, он остался жив и тоже добрался домой.

Назир заботливо положил лучший кусок в его плошку и одарил поцелуем. Агрон попытался взять ложку, но пальцы отказывались гнуться. Ложка падала на стол раз за разом, и, не выдержав, Агрон со злости ударил кулаком по столу.

И всё треснуло.

И стол, и лица Назира, Дуро и родителей. Осколки рассыпались в стороны, и Агрона выбросило из натопленной комнаты в жаркий сухой полдень.

Воздух звенел, плавился под раскалённым солнцем, насквозь пропитанный вонью разлагающейся плоти. Агрон дёрнулся — и всё его тело пронзила боль, прошла от кончиков пальцев через весь позвоночник. С трудом повернув голову, Агрон увидел, что ладонь его крепко прибита к кресту. Плоть гноилась в том месте, где её пронзал гвоздь, и собирала вокруг стайки мух.

Ещё дальше своей искалеченной руки он увидел другой крест — и Назира, распятого на нём. Обнажённого, изрубленного. Губы его, сухие, растрескавшиеся, медленно шевелились, повторяя что-то снова и снова. Агрон, Агрон, Агрон. Так же тихо, почти незаметно Назир шептал его имя в постели, после бурных ласк перебирая любимому волосы. Было ли это на самом деле, или во сне — Агрон не сумел бы разобраться. Его память была уже по ту сторону Рейна, где отросли волосы, где сыпал снег, где все были живы и счастливы.

И он стал биться на кресте, несмотря на страшную боль, чтобы какой-нибудь римлянин подошёл и добил неугомонного пленника, позволив ему поскорее вернуться в прекрасный сон. Но римляне не обращали на него внимания. Ровным строем они возвращались обратно, к своим семьям и своим очагам, чтобы целовать своих любимых и обнимать своих матерей. Они, а не Агрон. Почему всё закончилось так?

Назир услышал его, слегка повернул голову и улыбнулся краешком рта. Это было прощание, Агрон знал, но не смог заставить свои губы пошевелиться. Сил у него больше не осталось.

Они решили сражаться до конца, но разве это был конец всего? Разве где-то в другом мире им обоим не воздастся за горы римских трупов, которые они оставили после себя?

Сосредоточившись на этой мысли, Агрон закрыл глаза и выдохнул всё, что ещё оставалось в его ослабевших лёгких.

Пальцы уверенно обхватили ложку. Ни раны, ни шрама не было у него на руке. Под столом он нашарил ладонь Назира — та тоже оставалась гладкой — и опустил её себе на колено. Так было спокойнее.

Пища была горячей. Воздух — свежим, снег — холодным. По ту сторону Рейна жизнь продолжалась, несмотря ни на что.


End file.
